ULCS Golden Eagle
(Liberators-830N) *(Liberators-830A) (formerly) * (temporarily, recovered)|armament =*16x dorsal and ventral magitek gun batteries *2x heavy bow cannons *10x rapid-fire magi-tek quad turret batteries |defenses =*8x Block V Phalanx CIWS mounts *4x Mk. 55 guided missile launcher mounts *Electromagnetic shielding *Magitek mana shielding |power =*4x Frost Futuretech Fusionator reactor cores |propulsion =Normal flight *4x XJ-99 Xaikon fusial thrust drives with turbocharged red matter boosters *10x XJ-14 Xaikon fusial thrust drives VTOL / STOL *6x fusial thrust vertical lift fans *4x ventral engine nozzles *2x downward firing rocket boosters mounted in ventral fin |passenger_capacity =60 (normal crew and agent count) 200 (emergency capacity) |auxillary_vehicles = *Various Mission Modules ** Module 2 (Search And Rescue medvac module) *4x V-25 Valkyrie jump jets *4x Lexus SUVs|first_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt. II|status = Active|image1 = Citadel PNG smol 2.png}} The Golden Eagle '('No. 830) is a Generation-III Citadel-class aerial battleship in service of the United Liberators Coalition's Liberators-830N chapter. Its captain is Helena Wolfe. The ship is used for all of the team's international missions, and for incidents that require heavy equipment and firepower due to its transport and armed capabilities. History Early history This aircraft was first seen at the Phoenix Complex in San Francisco, docked in one of the large landing bays at the Coalition's headquarters. It was seen by the team members of Liberators-830B as they were assigned their own plane, much to their chagrin and disappointment. This aircraft was later used to transport all field operations team members, large amounts of cargo and their personal vehicles and items to Atlantes Center in a single trip, unlike the B team which needed a separate cargo jet to deliver their equipment to base. The Eagle arrived at Atlantes Center Base to great fanfare and media attention. A few days into its assignment, Tyler Cheng asked Charlie Lang to input his biometrics into the aircraft's security grid so that he could command it if need be. Lang reacted with disdain, remarking that the only reason Cheng wanted to do so was to continue to mock him for not having a Citadel-class ship himself by dangling the proverbial fruit before his snout, but begrudgingly agreed. From late January to late March of 2029, the Golden Eagle was dispatched to the Korean Penninsula amidst rising tensions between North Korea and the United States. The international agents of Liberators-830A attempted to investigate rumors of North Korean metahuman soldiers, but failed to find any conclusive evidence or leads. By the end of March the relationship between the two states had worsened to a point where both believed war was inevitable, and the ship was recalled. On March 29th, the Golden Eagle returned to Union City and docked at Atlantes Center Base. Upgrades From March to May of 2029, the vessel underwent upgrades in its hangar dock at Atlantes Center, with an extensive retrofit as part of Project ECHO, which was ostensibly a modernization program to upgrade its capabilities with cutting-edge technology. Unbeknownst to most of Atlantes Center's personnel, these upgrades contained a backdoor in the operating system software included, which would grant covert CLAW agents hiding among the chapter's ranks to gain administrator control and later take the ship. For months, these upgrades continued on in secret, with only the crew and higher ranking agents of 830A aware that the Eagle was undergoing ECHO's upgrades. Charlie Lang and Tanwyn Angharad later found that CLAW intended to steal the vessel in mid-May, and Lang began preparing the Ember Protocol in a desperate attempt to counteract the terrorist organization's plans. Covert CLAW operative Lucius Mallory, sensing opposition and growing increasingly suspicious, used his authority as Regional Overseer to accuse various members of the agency of being CLAW sympathizers, and locked down control of both Atlantes Center and Ekhota Base as the project reached its final phases. He fired Tyler Cheng, and attempted to assassinate Lang and Angharad, who escaped and went on the run, along with a splintered group from L-830B. Hijacking and battle over California On August 9th, after Lang exposed Mallory as an enemy operatives, Mallory and his agents hijacked the vessel and launched an assault from within Atlantes Center, resulting in a bloody battle that killed many agents in the struggle. Many of the base's loyal personnel attempted to sabotage or otherwise stop the vessel's takeoff sequence, but were overwhelmed.The CLAW operatives then killed the vessel's original crew, excluding their agents that had already been planted. Lang, reaching the dock as the final launch sequence proceeded, attempted to board the vessel by climbing up its ventral fin, but was forced to retreat when sniper rounds nearly blasted him off. The splinters of 830B regrouped and began pursuit of CLAW's agents. An aerial battle ensued as the AC-20 Phoenix chased after the aerial battleship in hot pursuit. As both aircraft hurtled toward the west coast of the United States, the Phoenix used its matter compression technology to gain a decisive advantage over the larger, more advanced and armed ship, using its ability to suddenly shrink to make it extremely difficult for the CLAW operatives to target it. Temporarily disabling the Eagle's main engines to allow for boarding, the agents of L-830B were able to retake the ship and capture Mallory and a handful of terrorist operatives alive, regaining control and stopping the Eagle just before she collided with the Phoenix Tower in San Francisco. The vessel sustained minor damage during the fight, specifically to its weapons and defense systems which were disabled by the Phoenix, and minor internal damage from the firefights aboard, as well as damage to its bridge controls when they were intentionally destroyed in an attempt to prevent L-830B from regaining control of the aircraft. Reassignment and L-830N service Following the hijacking and its recovery, the Eagle spent the next month in drydock undergoing repairs and a re-evaluation of its ECHO subsystems. At the beginning of September of 2029, she was assigned a new crew and entered the service of Liberators-830N, a new combined chapter formed from 830A and 830B. Its new captain was an experienced ULC agent by the name of Helena Wolfe. On September 15th, the Golden Eagle conducted the chapter's first international mission by responding to a fishing trawler in distress in the northern Pacific Ocean near Alaska, which had been unusually attacked by a Great Northern Atlantic Sea Dragon. Under Wolfe's command, the Eagle provided aerial support and was used to deploy its SAR Mission Module, enabling agents to treat the survivors on site and conduct a safe medical evacuation despite the dangerous weather and circumstances. She also lightly fired her main batteries into the ocean, distracting the aquatic dragon and taking the heat off the agents on the shipwreck. Thanks to its abilities, the Eagle played an instrumental role in the rescue, proving that L-830N had the competency and capacity to utilize its newfound resources. Armament and Technical specifications This particular Citadel-''class vessel is an extremely new one, having been constructed in 2028 and finished in early 2029, being immediately assigned to Liberators-830A. By the time it was transferred to Liberators-830N ownership, further upgrades had increased its already impressive abilities. Mechanical systems This ''Citadel-class ship is a magically enhanced variant, possessing a wizard crew and a Red Matter magi-tec reactor core. It possesses 16 magitek energy gun batteries and unlike most Citadels has magical shielding in addition to its normal defensive systems. Propulsion-wise, the vessel is a newer Citadel-class airship that is capable of landing or taking of vertically, and even hovering in the air for short periods of time, indefinitely if its Red Matter systems are energized. The Golden Eagle also has the ability to turbocharge her engines with mana, using magic to change the structure of the ship temporarily for great bursts of speeds and maneuverability in emergencies. Stealth The ship is also equipped with a form of Adaptive Refractive Cloak that is unique to it, installed during Project ECHO secretly by CLAW operatives. It was intended to be used during the hijacking and escape out of the United States, but was not online in time, and was later captured and left still-installed by the ULC. Decks As with most Citadels, the Golden Eagle has 7 inhabited decks. The vessel is configured differently than most other Citadels due to each chapter having its own unique needs. * Deck 1: The lowermost inhabited deck, this deck includes the office bullpen for 830N's agents, as well as living quarters towards the bow, which are supplemented with a conference and break-room. In addition, access to the ship's armory and the ramps leading down to the Mission Module are found on this deck. This deck contains access to utility systems such was water pumps, waste processing, and also is the deck which the escape pod bays are located on. * Deck 2: The second deck contains the main bridge in the bow, along with communications and navigation planning rooms. The medical bay, containing the medical officer's office and a surgical operating room, are located on this deck as well. A commons / lounge area, integrated with a mess-hall, is present on this deck with a bank of windows looking out the starboard side of the ship. Kitchens, storage compartments are located mid-fuselage, with crew quarters located in the wings of the ship. The aft sections of this deck are occupied by the aircraft's massive flight decks and combined hangar-cargo bays, as well as the primary and secondary flight decks. Further aft, pilot cabins are located in the split 'tails' of the ship. The ship's engineering control compartment and the first level of the reactor chamber are located here. * Deck 3: This deck contains the hydroponics bays, as well as additional storage facilities. It also contains the ship's exercise and gym facilities, which include weight machines and treadmills bolted down securely, and a small boxing ring. The second level of the reactor chamber is located here. * Deck 4: '''This deck contains fabrication facilities for repair and maintenance of equipment, which can be brought to and from this deck using the hangar elevator. Ammunition storage, as well as general storage of parts and materials for the ship's auxiliary craft and Mission Modules is on this deck. The third level of the reactor chamber is located here. ' * '''Deck 5:' This deck contains the science and tech laboratories. A handful of additional crew quarters are located here. A computer lab and library are present on this deck. * Deck 6: This deck contains the ship's rear lounge, which is the largest recreational facility aboard, featuring a complete bar, lounge chairs, tvs, and a pool table. A smaller, secondary mess hall and kitchen are present as well.This deck contains a briefing room, a holographic workroom and conference room, and It also contains access to the observation and landing signal officer's gondola. * Deck 7: This deck is small and contains very little aside from the ship's primary computer servers, the large compartment where the dorsal magitek cannon batteries retract into when not in use, and the quarters of the chapter's commanding officers. This deck's access is somewhat restricted to most personnel. Mission modules As a Gen-III Citadel, the Golden Eagle has a variety of mission modules for use on its missions, enabling certain specialized functions to be carried out. These modules are integrated with the ship and 'docked' with the ship in its aft, underneath the vessel's flight deck.The Citadel only carries one at a time, and while some modules can dock independently and deploy from the ship and return and dock again, others must be installed at an airbase. Some (such as Module 5) can eject, but cannot return to the ship once this has happened. * Module 1: Standard module (expands passenger capacity). This module increases the standard passenger capacity of the ship and has modular walls that can be configured in various ways to create additional rooms to add to the ship. This module cannot be deployed mid-flight.' '''Module has not appeared in roleplay yet. * '''Module 2: Search and Rescue Medvac Module. '''This module is used for missions that require extracting targets that may need medical attention, that are in environments that are inhospitable or dangerous. The medvac module contains equipment necessary to render emergency aid and perform limited medical treatments, containing oxygen, medicine, limited surgical equipment, defibrillators. It can, with its four tilt-jet engines, be dropped by the Citadel in-flight and land softly on almost all terrains. It carries cutting tools to break through ship hulls and walls to reach stranded people in need of rescue. * '''Module 3: Outpost and Command Module. '''This module is lowered to the ground in order to act as a mobile forward stationary outpost on certain long term or special missions. It is equipped with a range of communication devices and has command and control capabilities enabling the use of drones and satellite uplinks'. Module has not appeared in roleplay yet. * '''Module 4: Vehicle Deployment Module. '''Module has not appeared in roleplay yet. * '''Module 5: Tanker Module. '''This module acts as a tank to store liquid cargo, and can be connected to the Citadel's internal systems to supplement its existing reserves. Module has not appeared in roleplay yet. ' * '''Module 6: Aggressive Armored Intervention Module. '''Module has not appeared in roleplay yet.' ' * '''Module 7: Underwater Vehicle Module. '''Module has not appeared in roleplay yet.' '''